Remote
The Remote is a main story object in Epic Mickey and one of the two main weapons in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. It has been confirmed that it's the same remote to start the fireworks at the end of Epic Mickey when Mickey gets his heart back and during the cutscene after he fought the Blot at the three towers in Dark Beauty Castle. Functions In Epic Mickey, Oswald used this remote to start the fireworks at the end of the game when Mickey gets his heart back. In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, it's function has been expanded as Oswald's counterpart to Mickey's paintbrush, and can be used in a variety of ways. * Electricity - The Remote's basic offense capability; Oswald can use this function to power up switches, ignite fireworks, and attack enemies. This function can be utilized in two different ways: ** Electric Blast - Oswald hops up into the air and releases a discharge of electricity in the form of a large sphere. It has a wide area of effect and is very powerful, electrocuting all enemies in range and can instantly power up multiple switches at once; however, it uses up a moderate amount of energy. This attack is capable of damaging/destroying Beetleworx regardless of their armor's state while other enemy archetypes become temporarily stunned. ** Electric Stream - Oswald can fire a continuous stream of electricity from his remote to hit targets from afar, similarly to how Mickey sprays Paint and Thinner from his brush. Switches require a steady stream of electricity to activate (indicated by the 3 lights on the switch slowly lighting up one by one). Any enemy hit with this form of attack will be stunned. If an unarmored Beetleworx is hit with a focused stream of electricity for a few seconds, they can be reprogrammed. * Reprogramming - The second main function of the Remote. By firing a beam of electricity on unarmored Beetleworx or certain switches, Oswald is given the opportunity to reprogram them to benefit him and Mickey by launching a hacking program into the machine in question to alter their digital coding and behavior. ** When Oswald enters the reprogramming sequence, the second player's camera (if they control Oswald instead of the AI) will shift over to Oswald's point of view. Here, they will engage in a mini-game. The goal is to calibrate Oswald's Remote to synchronize with the signal between it and the Beetleworx/switch within a ten second time limit. This can be achieved by twisting the Wii Remote left or right depending on where the signal is the strongest, indicated by the antennae of the Remote glowing; a weak signal is visually shown as radio signals becoming distorted. Once fully calibrated, the button on the remote will steadily flash and an indicator will prompt the player to press the A button. With a successful reprogramming sequence, a special jingle would be played along with the shape of a green circle appearing on the Beetleworx or switch. If Oswald fails a reprogramming sequence when the time limit expires, a jingle with a mocking tune is played while a red X appears on the Beetleworx or switch. A computer-controlled Oswald never fails the reprogramming sequences. Trivia * Oswald cannot kill or befriend Blotlings using electricity, as he can only stun them. Gallery OSWALD AND MICKEY!!!.jpg Oswald Remote.jpg|"real" Oswald Remote Tex_0018_0.jpg|Remote Texture Category:Game Mechanics Category:Weapons Category:Tools